talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheero (Celebration)
During the day time, she is just a regular student at the Tower of Seasons. She gives people the impression of a spacey little girl who wouldn't hurt a fly, but when night falls she turns into Magician Girl, actively helping those in need. -- But due to her current circumstances, she can only act as an apprentice maid. One reason for this is because she can't let other people see her in this costume of hers. The other reason is because she urgently needs to retrieve her wand. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Side Story Event Attribute of Title * Title name: Girl * Title Attribute: Increase HP of water type characters in the party by 30%. Story of Resonance The New Year is the prime time for maids! During the New Year, I, the Magician Girl who brings love and hope, will use my charming maid's dress to soothe everyone's spirit! I may not be entirely sure why my New Year costume is a maid's outfit, but having a cute kid serve you will sweep away your year's exhaustion! The Maid's Heart As New Year approaches, the Tower of Seasons is filled with festive spirit. But during these joyous days, there are still those whose minds are filled with worry and exhaustion. Sheero's friend, Daisy has been busy with her "Maid Cafe", but just when she thought she was more or less ready, Daisy noticed a fatal issue: she didn't have enough maids. "Pleeeeaase! Isn't it Magician Girl's duty to help those in need? " Through Daisy's incessant pleading, Sheero, who always found it hard to say no, finally agreed to help her out. Being coerced into working as a maid made Sheero feel a little like she had been cheated. But in her heart, she actually quite liked the flowing maid's outfit. Sheero stood in front of the mirror, her face red from seeing herself in full maid's attire. Despite Daisy complaining to her that 'Wearing her Magician Girl costume is even more humiliating! ' But Sheero, with her active imagination felt like her heart would jump out her chest when she imagined the scene of her wearing this maid's outfit and calling another person 'master'. Sheero eventually agreed to wear her outfit and started wearing it once the Maid Cafe officially opened. "M...Master.....here's your chow mein...." Sheero shyly said to her customer. But her 'master' hadn't ordered chow mein - the humiliation felt like it would wallow Sheero whole....She got almost every single order wrong. Despite this, none of her 'masters' scolded or questioned Sheero. No matter whether they were men or women, none of the customers that saw Sheero's cute, timid appearance as she brought over the food had the heart to tell her whether or not they had actually ordered a chow mein or a sandwich. "Does the Tower of Seasons.....really have such a cute girl? "This question came into all the masters' heads when they saw her. Normally, Sheero is always extremely careful to not reveal her identity when she turns into Magician Girl. This meant that there were many people at the Tower of Seasons who didn't know her. She would tremble as she said the word "master"; when she eventually realized that she gave the wrong order, she would cover her face with a notebook and repeatedly say sorry....She was cute, like a small animal. This cuteness attracted the attention of a large amount of customers; and without even realizing it, Sheero's popularity soared. Her Magic Amongst the hustle and bustle of the crowd, Sheero and her maid's outfit gave the students a deep, lasting impression. Her cute manner captured the hearts of the Tower of Seasons' male students. "Who'd have thought that the Tower of Seasons had such a cute girl?" The boys started gathering more information about Sheero...Through sharing their information with one another, they quickly found Sheero's workplace, causing a torrent of students to surge over the maid cafe, filling it up and completely crowding it out. When Sheero realized that everyone was here to see her, she felt conflicted. Being seen by so many people wearing her humiliating maid's outfit....she wasn't sure whether she should be happy or not. This completely unanticipated number of customers caused the kitchen to run out of food in an instant. There was still more goods stored in the Tower of Seasons' warehouse, but there was already a huge line in the corridor, by the coffee shop's entrance, no one had enough time to go and restock. Everything was in disarray. "Looks like it's time for Magician Girl to save the day! ” After saying this, Sheero took back her magic wand, turned into Magician Girl and flew out of the classroom. When Sheero returned with the food, the rowdy corridor fell silent. A moment later, the whole corridor erupted with euphoria. "Awesome! She's not just a maid, she's also Magician Girl! ” Sheero was startled by the exciting shouts of the boys, and became encircled by them in her daze. Sheero's mind went blank....After turning into Magician Girl, there should be some form of 'disguise magic' that prevents her identity from being revealed. But what Sheero didn't realize is that she never had any magical protection after turning into Magician Girl. The reason why her identity had not been divulged by anyone was actually because no one knew her to begin with. "Erm...hehe....I just realized that I've still got something to do....have a good time everyone!" ” Facing the immense group, Sheero decided it was time for her to slip away. After the flash of magic, all that was left was the food she had carried. Although Sheero had disappeared, the news of a 'maid and Magician Girl coffee shop' spread like wildfire around the Tower of Seasons. More and more students continued flowing to the coffee shop, completely packing out the whole coffee shop... After the celebrations had finished, this even became a topic of conversation for the students. Category:Characters